


The playground

by MissMcfoxlin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcfoxlin/pseuds/MissMcfoxlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link meet in a mysterious place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The playground

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm pretty shy. I hesitated à lot before posting it... English is not my first language and I need to improve my writing skills.It's probably the cheesiest fic you'll ever read but feel free to comment.
> 
> When I wrote it, Link still had his old haircut.

In 1879, were born two little girls with ebony black hair, diaphanous complexion and with intense sea blue eyes. As well as being beautiful, they were identical from head to toe... or almost. Mabel had a mole on her left shoulder and Lou had hers on her right shoulder.

They were the pride and joy of their parents and lived a normal and happy childhood. They were always together. They constantly needed each other. They slept in the same bed hand in hand, played together and could understand each other with one look.

Back then, people got married young and their parents, although wanting happiness for them, wished to see them pay attention to men but they didn't want to. As long as they were together, they didn't need anyone else. Nonetheless, Mabel had to accept David's wedding proposal, a lawyer with a bright future. Lou, for her part, decided to look for someone she could have interest in. She finally chose Jasper, a shoemaker whose future may be a little less glorious than David's one but at least she could talk and laugh with him.

Although the twins were married they were always together. They complied with the demands of the time wanting them to have husbands, they had every rights to stay side by side. At least, it was their way of seeing things. On a beautiful May's evening, David came home from work with a big news : he was being transferred to the most renowned branch of the law firm he was working for. Mabel was delighted until she learnt that this branch was a two-day journey by carriage. She tried without success to convince him that they couldn't move there. She had to stay with her sister. She got on the carriage full of hers and David's belongings grieving and heartbroken.

Life was dull for Mabel and Lou. They only wanted each other's company and now they had to meet people from their neighborhood. They got accustomed to it but only dreamt of being together again. The chance wanted that David had the holydays off and he surprised Mabel with a trip in her hometown. On her arrival, she gave Lou a big hug while crying. They were so happy to see each other but they cannot stop thinking they would have to be apart again soon.

On an afternoon where men were gone ice fishing, Lou told Mabel about an idea she had. She had met Rena, an old classmate. In Rena's family, women had the reputation of having the power of witchcrafts. Lou who was in despair of seeing her sister again and who couldn't have access to the new invention which was the telephone, thought that the young witch could help them. Indeed, in an old book was a spell which could allow the sisters to find each other at night, in their dreams and getting in contact the same way they would do in real life. All they had to do was to spread a mix of crushed rose petals, ashes and sand around their respective bed while reciting a magic formula. Mabel wa sure they had nothing to lose so they agreed to do it on the first Monday Mabel would back be at her home, promptly at 10 a.m.

With their mixture in hand, the two sisters, each one is her room, they began reciting :

Lost soulmates;  
The night star high up the sky;  
Will give you the power;  
To be united;  
Every night you will see each other;  
Until the source of all light rise;  
And all of that;  
As long as you'll spend your nights;  
In the same room.

On the first night, the twins were able to be together and when the sun appeared, they woke up in their bed. That was until Lou passed away after a crushing cancer. Mabel who couldn't live without her sister decided to let herself waste away and died a year later, happy to go find her beloved sister.

_____________________________________

« Why are we living here now, Mom? »  
« Because your father's boss sent him here. You don't like your new home, Rhett? »  
« Well, yes.... But I miss Jonathan... »  
« I know but you'll make new friends here. And you'll see Jonathan when we'll go visit Nanny. She lives near Jonathan's house. »  
« For Real? »  
« Yes, I swear. Do you wanna help me decorate the Christmas tree? It should look a bit like Christmas! We can have hot chocolat after that! »  
« Oh yeah! I'm really good at decorating trees! »  
« Well, let me see that, honey! »

The day was spent in garlands, ornaments and spray-on artificial snow. At night, Rhett went to bed in his new room he didn't know. His bed, his blanket and his teddy bear smelt like his old house but all the rest was new. The shadows he saw by the window scared him and he could hear weird noises. Could there be ghosts in this home? How could he be able to defend himself? He was just five after all!

He finally fell asleep after a long moment. In his dream, he found himself on a playground. Which? He didn't know but there was the most amazing swings and slides he had ever saw. He wanted to run to play but he saw a silhouet far ahead on one of the slides. Who could this be? He got close enough to see a little boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He seemed as lost as Rhett was.

« Hi.. » said Rhett not really sure of what he was supposed to say.  
« Hi. » said the other boy.  
« What are you doing? »  
« Nothing, I just got here. »  
« Oh... »  
« And you, what are you doing? »  
« I don't know... I just got here too. »  
« Do you... Do you wanna play with me? »  
« Yes! »

Rhett and the little boy played all night long on this magnificient playground.

« Wake up, Rhett! 9 o'clock is late enough! »  
« Let me sleep, dad! »  
« No way, kiddo! We have to go run some errands. Get dressed and come eat your breakfast, we're leaving soon. »  
« Ok... »

Rhett would have liked to sleep a lot more. He was having so much fun in his dream! He got up and much to his horror, he spent the day shopping with his parents. When the night came, he got in bed and fell fast asleep.

He was still on the playground and the little boy was still there.

« Why did you leave? »  
« Huh? »  
« We were playing and all of a sudden, you left . »  
« My dad woke me up. I wanted to stay in bed but he didn't want me to. »  
« Ok. Do you still wanna play? »  
« Oh yeah! »

All week, he found the little boy in his dreams and he had a lot of fun. On a Saturday morning, Rhett asked his mom :

« Mom? Who are you dreaming of at night? »  
« It depends, it's not always the same. »  
« You mean you see different people in your dreams? »  
« Yes. Sometimes it's you, sometimes it's dad and sometimes it's Nanny. »  
« But what do you do with those people? »  
« What do you mean? »  
« In my dreams, there's a little boy and we always play. »  
« Oh! I do a lot of things in my dreams! »  
« But I don't dream of a lot of people. I always see the same boy. »  
« Maybe it will change when you'll grow up. »  
« Oh, I hope not. I like playing with him! »

Her mother didn't really care about this conversation but he continued to talk a lot about the little boy in his dreams. Rhett had a lot of imagination and she wasn't surprised his dreams were so special.

He made a lot of friends at school but when he tried to talk about the little boy, no one understood. Nobody seemed to have a « night friend » as he was calling him. He fastly learnt to keep it for himself. Anyway, he was happy to share his nights with someone.

One night when Rhett was with the little boy, they decided to play hide and seek. Rhett wanted to be the first to count. When he got to 100, he began looking for his friend but he saw him nowhere.

« He! Where are you? He huh... Little Kitten, where are you? »

His friend came out of his hiding and look at Rhett, confused. « Who are you looking for? »  
« You! »  
« But why were you yelling 'Little Kitten'? »  
« Because I don't know your name and earlier, I noticed the kitten on your pajama  
«Oh...My grandma gave it to me... »  
« It doesn't matter. »  
« But I wasn't calling you huh... Big Blue Bear! »

Rhett took a look at his pajama and saw a big blue bear playing basketball. He love that pajama and he wasn't susceptible at all so he didn't mind.

« I don't care if you call me Big Blue Bear. Hey! It could be our code names! »  
« You mean you'd be Big Blue Bear and I'd be Little Kitten? »  
« Yes!  
« But... I'm not a baby! »  
« Well, no. But you're little anyway! »  
« I'm not little. You are too tall! »  
« Aaaahhh... Let's go, Little Kitten. I'm gonna go hide and it's your turn to count! »

Years passed but every night, Little Kitten and Big Blue Bear met at the playground. They were often playing but sometimes, they prefer to just talk. Over time, they became the best of friends and share all their secrets.

When Rhett was 12, the adolescence made a grand entrance : high school, acnea, arms and legs too long, voice changing. But his friend was always there for him... And Little Kitten was a teenager too.

When he was 13, Rhett realize that some of his friends had girlfriends. He liked girls too. They were cute, but none of them could take his best friend's place. As weird as it seems, he started to develop feelings for a personne he only knew in his dreams.

One night, they were at the top of one of the slides, happily talking and silence fell. Little Kitten took Big Blue Bear's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his friend's. He had dreamt of this kiss but... the situation was somewhat special.

« Little Kitten, what are you doing? »  
« I had long wanted to do that. »  
« Me too... But... »  
« What? »  
« It's a dream... »  
« So what? »  
« I know... But I wish I could be with you in real life. »  
« Look at me. »

Rhett lifted his head and looked deep in his friend-lover's eyes.

« I wish you could be in my life too. I'd like to know how it feels to kiss you for real and to spend days doing nothing but enjoying your presence but we have to appreciate what we got here. We can only hope we'll find each other on Earth one day. »

At first they were best friends, now they were lovers. They were together every night and took the opportunity to share kisses and whispers little nothings. Nights went by at a crazy pace.

One night, when Rhett was 16, Little Kitten didn't show up. The following nights, he dreamt about a lot of things but he didn't go to the playground. As the weeks went by, he understood he wouldn't see his friend again and there was his first heartache.

_________________________________________

« Choose a partner and come tell me the subject you chose for your project. » said the professor.  
« Ugh... Teamwork... » muttered Rhett.  
« Yeah... I feel the same way. I always end up doing all the work alone. » said the boy sitting next to him.

Rhett was now 20 and was studying at the university to become an engineer. He was single but had had a few flirts after Little Kitten.

« It's the same thing for me. Do you wanna work on the project with me? We'll be sure that both of us will work. »  
« Ok. We could begin huh... »  
« Tomorrow evening? You could come at my place. We'll order pizza and we'll do as much of the work as possible. »  
« Works with me! We'll do it fast »  
« Well yeah... But we'll do a good work too. »  
« Of course. I'm Rhett McLaughlin by the way. »  
« Charles Lincoln Neal III but everybody call me Link. »  
« I have to go to my next class but wait, I'll give you my phone number and you'll just have to text me your address. »  
« Perfect! »

The following day, Rhett went at Link's place. Rhett placed his laptop on the kitchen table and asked Link « Can you tell me what your WI-FI password is? »  
« It's BIGBLUEBEAR, all in caps. » Link answered.

The world stood still for Rhett. Big Blue Bear. He hadn't heard this name for four years. A wealth of memories came to his mind but he tried not to show anything.

« Are you ok? » Asked Link.  
« Yes. I'm ready to work! »  
« Let's do it! »

«They spent a lot of evenings working on this project and became good friends but Rhett never asked him about his password choice. He told himself it was probably just a coincidence. 

On the night they finished the project, they drank some beers to celebrate. Since Rhett was too drunk to go back to his home, Link offered him to sleep on his couch.

« I'll give you sheets. Make yourself at home! »  
« Ok, thanks! »  
« You're welcome. I'll take a shower and I'll be right back. »  
« Ok. »

Rhett layed on the couch and turned the tv on. Fifteen minutes later, Rhett saw his friend as he got out of the bathroom. Usually, he had a frange on his forehead but he had pushed his hair back. He looked a little bit like Little Kitten but a more mature Little Kitten sporting a three day stubble. Alcohol was definitely playing tricks on him. He had drank more than he usually did and he was mistaking his dreams for reality. 

A few months later, they wanted to take a break from another project they were doing together. They decided to go for a walk. They found themselves in a park and sat on a bench to relax.

« When I was younger, I often went to the playground. » began Link.  
« Me too. There was a playground with some cool slides huh... near my house. »  
« Near my house too... Before I move here. »  
« Have you been living here for a long time? »  
« Four years. I moved here when my mom died. And as soon as I could, I took an apartment close to the university. »

Rhett remembered that the last time he saw Little Kitten, he was 16. It was four years ago. It was too many coincidences. He had to find out for sure. He turned to Link, took his glasses off and pushed his hair back.

« Hey! What are you doing! »  
« Don't move, I'm checking something! »  
« On my forehead?! »  
« No, wait a minute. »

It was him. He was sure now.

« The last time I saw you, you didn't have glasses. »  
« What? I've been wearing glasses since I'm 17. »  
« Exactly! »  
« Exactly what? Are you ok? »  
« And your hair was shorter. »  
« My hair is the same as the first time I saw you. You're really strange... »  
« It took me a long time to understand. In fact, I thought it was impossible. »  
« Rhett, can you tell me what you're talking about? »  
« How did you chose your WI-FI password? »  
« My WI-FI password... It was an inside joke with a friend when I was younger... I don't understand where you're getting at. »  
« Four years ago, I didn't have a beard and my hair was shorter. »  
« Ok... »  
« If I tell you Little Kitten, does it mean something to you? »

Link looked at Rhett with astonishment and didn't know what to answer.

« What? Who? A friend used to call me like this... but it was in a dream. It's impossible... »  
« I know. I didn't believe it neither at first. »

Link turned to Rhett and stared at him.

« ...Big Blue Bear?... »  
« Yes... You remember me? »  
« The playground... »  
« Yes, the playground. »  
« But I don't understand... »  
« Me neither but I don't wanna understand. » He took Link's hand in his. « I'm glad I found you. »  
Link put his other on hand on Rhett's. « Me too. I was so sad when I stopped dreaming of you. »  
« I don't know what happened. I tried lucid dreaming but it didn't work. »  
« Do you remember what happened in pour dreams?»  
« I think so. You were my best friend and I had so much fun with you! »

Link stayed silent for a minute and looked at his hand on Rhett's ones.

« Do you remember what we said when we were at the top of the slide? »  
« I never forgot, Link. We wanted to be friends in real life. »  
« And it happened. »  
« Yes. And we wanted to... To kiss in real life. »  
« Yes... »  
« Is it still one of your dreams? »  
« Definitely. »

Rhett lifted Link's chin with a delicate hand and kissed him softly.  
« I found my Little Kitten. »  
« Yes, your Little Kitten. I'm yours and I've always wanted to be yours. »  
« Mine. » sighed Rhett happily while hugging Link.

They never knew Mabel and Lou's story but they spent all their nights together... in real life.


End file.
